Teigu Master
by airwatcher
Summary: It has been over 1000 years since the fall of the empire. It has been over 1000 years since the teigu were last seen. And it has been over 1000 years since a person was capable of wielding them. Now, watch, as Naruto becomes the man who can control them all. Watch, as he becomes the Teigu Master. NOTE: manga crossover with Akami ga Kiru


_My name is Tatsumi. I am the last surviving member of the revolution army's special division, Night Raid. This is my gift to the future. Contained in this scroll are all the Teigu that were gathered by the Night Raid. Included are the Teigu that were used by my partners like Pumpkin, Murasame, Cross Tail, Lionelle, and Esctacy. My teigu is also included, the Demon Armor: Incursio. But, I have also included the Teigu that was used by our enemies before we killed them. From Wave, my counterpart, we gained the Demon Armor: Grand Chariot. We also gained Yatsufasa, Black Marlin, Belvaac, Shambhala, Scream, and one of the most powerful Teigu of all, the Demon's Extract. Each of these Teigu is dangerous in its own way. It is not impossible for you to use all of them, though I would suggest giving some to your allies. That way, you will be able to have help. I can only assume that by the time this has reached you, the Empire has fallen. If that is the case, I would advise against making the Teigu common knowledge, and making it confidential. And only those that you bless will be able to use the Teigu contained in this scroll. Also contained in this scroll is a book that will teach you how to use each Teigu. But remember, the Teigu will not just accept you as their master. They can be picky like that. I wish you well, future user of the Teigu.__  
_  
Naruto stared at the scroll in his hand as he read about the teigu from the forbidden scroll. Making up his mind, Naruto decided he would use at least two of them. After summoning the scroll the contained the teigu and the scroll that detailed each teigu out of the forbidden scroll, Naruto unfurled the scroll with the different teigu and summoned the Demon Armor: Incursio in its sword form and the Demon Extract. The demon extract was a large chalice filled with a red liquid, making Naruto come to the conclusion that it was blood. The sword however, was much different than any other sword that Naruto had seen. The sword was a straight short sword with a chain link tassel. The blade was clearly in good condition, but it looked like it had been through many battles, if the wear on the handle was any indication.

"If the villagers call me a demon, then maybe I should have the extract and armor of a demon," muttered Naruto. Naruto uncorked the chalice and began to gulp down the blood within it before dropping the chalice as voices began to assault Naruto's mind. Naruto clutched at his head as he began to make his stand in his mind. Many voices tried to convince Naruto to do things; to do things that he normally would never even consider doing. It took all his strength to keep the voices at bay. "AAARGH!" yelled Naruto into the night sky before the voices began to disappear. Naruto could feel the power flowing through his veins. Naruto pointed his palm at a nearby tree and surprisingly, ice flew from his palm and struck the tree. Meanwhile, a tattoo began to form on the back of Naruto's neck. The tattoo in question was a three-edged star with two marks underneath the top two edges. Naruto grinned. He liked this. And now, time for the second teigu, the demon armor: incursio. "Okay buddy," said Naruto as he picked up the sword, "ACCEPT ME AS YOUR MASTER!" The sword began to glow as the armor began to take shape around Naruto. The armor began to form around Naruto, taking into account his body shape before solidifying. However, after only a few seconds, the armor disappeared, leaving Naruto with only the sword. Swiftly, Naruto put the scroll in his pocket, and went to the part that detailed the demon armor: incursio.

_If the Demon Armor: Incursio has chosen you to be its wielder, there are some things that you should know about it. First, you must have a very high body durability and stamina to utilize it effectively. To do that, I suggest doing a lot of sword sparring and exercise. The second is that one of the abilities of the armor is to turn invisible. Incursio is an armor that was created with stealth in mind. Use it wisely. And third is the auxiliary weapon that is included with the armor. In time, when you gain greater strength, the armor will allow you to use the weapon. In the hands of a master, it will be very destructive. One last thing, you will notice that it took a while to form around you when it first activated, right? That's because it was adapting to your body. The armor is an armor that will evolve. It will adapt to whoever is wearing it so that it can be used to the maximum potential. Never forget that._

Naruto shrugged after reading the passage on Incursio, but sighed. He was going to have to do a lot of work if he was going to be able to use the armor effectively. Speaking of which, Naruto needed to learn a jutsu. That was why he stole the forbidden scroll, to learn a jutsu so that he could pass the exam. After looking through the forbidden scroll, he found a jutsu that would be perfect for him: the shadow clone jutsu. Naruto began reading and found that all he needed to do was channel a bit of chakra and make a cross with his hands and he would be able to make a clone.

"FOUND YOU!" yelled a voice. Naruto turned to see Iruka landed right near him.

"Yata, I found you, Iruka-sensei!" yelled Naruto as he ran up to his sensei. However, Iruka wasn't as happy as Naruto and bonked Naruto on the head, giving him a bruised forehead.

"Ow, ow, ow, what was that for Iruka-sensei? Jeez, I only learned one thing before you found me."

"Jeez? I'm the one who should be saying that," said Iruka. "What are you doing out here looking all beaten up?"

"Anyways, that doesn't matter," said Naruto. "I'm going to do something incredible, and if I do, you have to let me graduate!" Naruto looked at Iruka with pleading eyes, but Iruka was taken aback. Naruto was here practicing a jutsu…enough to damage his body to graduate? And where did he get the scroll?

"Naruto…where did you get that scroll?"

"Oh that thing?" asked Naruto as he looked at the scroll that was furled up and leaning against a nearby tree, "Mizuki-sensei told me about it, and also about this place. He said that if I showed you a jutsu from this scroll, then you'd have to let me graduate." Iruka's eyes widened just before he heard a whizzing sound. Iruka kicked Naruto in the stomach, sending him towards the scroll before jumping back away from the whizzing sound. Just as he did so, kunai embedded themselves into the ground where Iruka and Naruto were standing just moments ago. Iruka looked up into the trees and saw Mizuki crouching on a tree branch with two giant shruiken attached to his back.

"Hmph, so you found him. I guess I should congratulate you. Now…Naruto, give me that scroll leaning against the tree!" yelled Mizuki. Naruto's eyes widened in fear. What was going on?

"Naruto, whatever you do, do not let him get that scroll. It is the forbidden scroll, and any who try to take it are deemed traitor. You are no traitor. You were used by Mizuki to take it, and if you failed, you would be the one to take the blame, not Mizuki!" yelled Iruka. "Get out of here!" Naruto was about to run with the scroll when something Mizuki said caught his attention.

"Naruto, have you ever wondered why you were called a demon? Have you wondered why people hate you?"

"Mizuki, don't! The law forbids it!" yelled Iruka.

"12 years ago, the demon known as the Kyuubi attacked our village, you know that, right? Well, since that day, a law was created, a special law. However, the law specifically said that you could never be told. The law speaks of the fact that nobody is allow to tell you that you are really the Kyuubi who attacked our village all those years ago!"

"Wh-?"

"And it means that everyone who died that day was killed by you!"

"STOP IT!" yelled Iruka, "You know that is not true!"

"You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and lied to!"

"Mizuki, stop spreading lies. Naruto is not the Kyuubi!" yelled Iruka.

"And…" said Mizuki, "The forbidden scroll was used to seal you up!" As soon as he said that, Mizuki hurled one of his shruiken right at Naruto, intending on killing him. Unfortunately for Mizuki, Iruka's back intercepted the shruiken, sparing Naruto.

"Naruto…I'm so sorry," whispered Iruka. "If I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel like this. I'm sure you were in pain, in pain from not having anyone to care from you, and I'm so, so, so, sorry about that." Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the blood drip from Iruka's body before he took off running, leaving Mizuki and Iruka.

Naruto jumped through the trees, intent on running away from Mizuki and Iruka. But that changed when he saw Iruka jumping through the trees with him.

"Naruto, give me the scroll, and then we can return to the village together. I will protect you from the other villagers. You won't feel pain anymore," promised Iruka. However, Naruto just kicked Iruka in the stomach, but the force sent Naruto flying into the tree, while Iruka fell to the ground. Iruka stood up and growled as his form disappeared, revealing him to be Mizuki.

"How the hell did you know I wasn't Iruka?" yelled Mizuki. Naruto smirked as a cloud of smoke obscured him before his true form was revealed.

"Because I am Iruka."

"I see. But why? He is the Kyuubi, and would use the power to do anything he wanted, even raze the village down to nothing. Why would you try to protect him?"

"Yes," said Iruka, "the Kyuubi would. But Naruto isn't the Kyuubi. He is my student. He is a person I acknowledge. He may be clumsy. He may not be a genius. But he knows what it feels like to know pain. He isn't the kyuubi. He is a member of this proud village, and his name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Man, why do you have to be such a pain," moaned Mizuki as he took out his second shruiken. "I was planning on killing you last, but sometimes plans have to be changed. I'm going to kill you right now. Now die!" Mizuki hurled the shruiken at Iruka who took what he thought would be his last breath. Fortunately, it wasn't as a pillar of ice was raised up in front of Iruka, deflecting the shruiken. "What the?" Naruto jumped down in front of the pillar and pointed his short sword at Mizuki.

"Don't you dare touch Iruka-sensei! I'll kill you!"

"Ha! As if you could. I'll kill you in one shot, brat!"

"Then I'll return it to you-a thousand times over," said Naruto as he spread his legs out and bent his knees. "Let's see if you can kill me or even hit me." Naruto raced forward with his sword pointed at Mizuki. But right before Mizuki could get a punch on Naruto, a shadow clone appeared in front of him, taking the hit, allowing Naruto to jump over the strike and cut right through Mizuki's neck.

"You bastard," whispered Mizuki before his head was severed from his body and the body slumped forwards while the head rolled onto the ground.

"I told you I'd kill you. No one touches those that I care about and lives to tell the tale," said Naruto as he held up his sword before sheathing it in the sheath that had come with the sword, which was now attached to Naruto's back. Naruto walked over to Iruka, waving his hand as he did, causing the wall of ice to fall apart.

"Naruto," said Iruka as he leaned forwards, "Come here. There's something I need to give you. Now close your eyes." As Naruto did as he had asked, Iruka began the process of untying his hitai-ate and wrapping it around Naruto's forehead before tying it. Iruka sat back as he admired his handiwork, his hitai-ate adorning Naruto's forehead. "Now, you may open your eyes." Naruto blinked as he opened his eyes. He looked at Iruka, who was now missing his headband. "Congratulations, Naruto, you have graduated." Naruto stared wide-eyed before jumping to hug Iruka.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei!" yelled Naruto as tears began to run down Naruto's cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Iruka just smiled.

"Come on Naruto, let's get the scroll back to Hokage-sama," said Iruka as he stood up with Naruto's help.

"But what about the body?" asked Naruto as he supported Iruka while holding the scroll under his right arm.

"Hokage-sama probably already has some ANBU agents on their way to pick his body up. Now come on, we have to deliver the scroll back to Hokage-sama and give our report. You are fully-fledged ninja. This is the sort of thing that you will have to do after you finish up a mission."

"You think I'll ever get there?" asked Naruto as the two shinobi walked through the forests back to Konoha.

"I know you will. You will be the greatest ninja this world has ever seen; even greater than the Sage of Six Paths. You will be the best shinobi that ever existed. You just have to believe in yourself, Naruto." Naruto nodded his acknowledgement of Iruka's words.

|Hokage's office|  
Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the two shinobi that stood before him. One was a severely injured chunin while the other was a genin who had just graduated.

"Let me get the straght. Naruto, in the span of an hour, you learned the shadow clone jutsu and you were able to take the two scrolls on teigu from the forbidden scroll. And the. After that, you drank the demon extract and you are able to use both that and the demon armor: Incursio. Then Mizuki revealed why you were hated by the village before you took off with the scroll. And then shortly afterwards, when Mizuki was going to kill Iruka, you stepped in and killed Mizuki. Sound about right?"

"Yep," replied Naruto, "that is correct." Hiruzen rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of his massive headache that his surrogate grandson was giving him.

"Okay," said Sarutobi, "here's what we are going to do. Officially, this will be classes as a B-rank mission, and both of you will receive pay that would normally be for a mid-ranked B-rank mission. Unofficially, this was Naruto's genin exam. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," said Iruka bowing deeply.

"Will I be allowed to keep the two scrolls that I took from the forbidden scroll?" asked Naruto as he fingered his ninja pouch, which was where the scrolls were being kept.

"Of course," said Sarutobi. "Now get out of here!" Both Naruto and Iruka bowed once more before taking their leave and exiting the office. Naruto was grinning like no tomorrow as he walked out of the office. He had weapons that were his and with enough training would make him one of the strongest ninja in the world. How awesome was that?

"Okay Naruto, let's go get some ramen," said Iruka as the two walked out of the Hokage's tower. After walking a few hundred feet, the two arrived at what Naruto believed to be the best ramen stall in all of Konoha: Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Hey old man, can I have three bowls of Miso Ramen?" asked Naruto as he took a seat.

"And I'll take a Shio ramen, Teuchi."

"Coming right up," said Teuchi. "So I see that you have finally passed the genin exam. Congratulations. I think that deserves a special treat, and also because I don't want to make Iruka go completely bankrupt from your eating habits. Therefore, your first bowl will be on the house!"

"Really?" asked Naruto and Iruka at the same time. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," said Teuchi as he continued to cook the noodles while at the same time making the broth for the noodles.

"Naruto," said Iruka as the two ninja waited for their food, "I know you won't like to hear this, but just bear with me. You need to change. And I don't me change your clothes into something else that you have. I mean change your entire wardrobe."

"But how can I, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto. "Every shop that I go to kicks me out. I can't even go to the grocery store without getting kicked out!"

"Then I guess I'll have to get you some clothes. If you will give me your size for shirts and pants, I promise I'll get you some clothes. However, if I do that, you have to promise to take your training seriously. Yes, you can create clones, but you can't only rely on those. And even if you want to use your armor, you can't. You don't have the physical prowess to do so."

"I promise, but I don't know how to increase my physical strength anymore than what I've been doing. When I pull my pranks, I never have to run my fastest to outrun most of the Chūnin. The only Chūnin that I can't outrun is you, Iruka-sensei," said Naruto.

"That's because I have the physical strength equal to a Jounin. But I'll buy you some weights so that you can increase your physical strength. Luckily for you, the meeting for all who passed the genin exam isn't for a few weeks, so you have some time to increase your physical strength, and then maybe you'll be able to use your armor."

"Yosh! I'll do that," said Naruto.

"Good," said Iruka as his ramen was placed in front of him, "I'll deliver the clothes to your apartment tomorrow morning. They'll be on your table when you wake up."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

**A/N**

**I'm back. So yeah, first chapter in a long time, and it's not even the chapter that I promised! It's a new story. Yes, well, this is one that I have been working on for a long time. I believe since about February or March...anyways, here is the first chapter of Teigu Master. I have the next five chapters all written out, but they are still unedited. On a side note, a few weeks ago, I published my first book! Yay! If any of you want to go buy it, I'll put the link below and when I have time, I'll add it to my profile and my facebook page. Don't know if any of you care enough to contact me through my facebook page...anyways, yeah. That's why I have been gone for so long. I have been working on my book. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next chapter edited quickly and post it. Same thing with Naruto 'Raiden' Uzumaki. Don't know when, but I just need to edit that chapter. Now that I have said all that, click that review button and write me something! Good or bad, flame or not, just write me something, please! I love reading every review, and those who have accounts can expect some kind of reply! Later!**


End file.
